


Someone to Be Kind To

by RedLlamas



Series: Chosen One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry has a Gay Moment, Love Letters, M/M, Puppy Love, Romantic Letters, Triwizard Tournament, if the dialogue seems off it's because I translated from Spanish, the eagles, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Harry has a little crush on Neville, but he thought it was ridiculous.Then he was chosen to be a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament.Now, he doesn't think it's so ridiculous after all.





	Someone to Be Kind To

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[One of These Nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2-7tqIlnLI)" by The Eagles
> 
> Are you happy, Ky

Harry had been spending a lot of time with Neville after he and Ron had that nasty falling out. Neville was actually a very cool guy to hang out with. He knew a lot about herbology, always had great jokes and puns, and was tall.

Neville’d invite him to creature-and-plant hunting, and Harry would go.

“Fantastic,” he said. Harry looked up from his classwork to see Neville knee-deep in water, holding something up to his goggles.

“Fantastic,” he said again. Harry cracked a smile.

“Fantastic!”

"Neville,” Harry said. Neville looked up at him and sheepishly grinned. “Sorry, it's just very —”

“Fantastic?”

Neville reddened and nodded. He set the creature down into the water again.

Hermione and Ron came to tell Harry to meet Hagrid later on. Harry had to tell Neville he couldn't hang out tonight, but they definitely could tomorrow.

Harry didn't, in fact, get to hang out with Neville tomorrow because he had to face a dragon, see.

(The dragon was fine. It actually didn't freak him out that much. What did get his heart racing was the fact that Neville came to the tent to wish him good luck. Rita Skeeter ruined the moment by snapping a photo of them hugging, though).

  


The Yule Ball was spectacular. Hermione awed everyone, the Wyrd Sisters were phenomenal, and the dancing was, well, it was fine.

(The dancing wasn't great for Harry, but he felt a twinge in his heart when he saw Neville dancing with Ginny).

Later at four in the morning, Neville came into their dorm, shoes tied around his neck, smile from cheek to cheek.

“We danced all night long, Harry. Can you believe it? All night!” Neville twirled to bed and flopped onto his bed.

At least now Harry will go to sleep in a good mood.

  


Harry tried Cedric’s tip. He went to the prefect’s bathroom, had an uncomfortable encounter with Myrtle, and found out that the next trial was going to be at the Black Lake. He had to find a way to breathe underwater, and he's pretty sure a scuba-diving kit would go against the ancient magical rules of the Tri Cup. Either way, he doesn't think he can sneak off to the nearest Muggle town fast enough to get one.

So, that left him with trying to find a magical solution.

Neville, while a welcoming presence any other time, was being a bit of a bother. He regretted telling him to shut up after seeing Neville downcast for the rest of the day.

The next day, Harry apologized and asked for help.

“Well, what has Hermione told you?”

“She hasn't figured it out.”

“What? If _she_ hasn't, then how can _I_ figure it out?” Neville squeaked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and Neville left, trying to come up with a solution.

__

It wasn't until the morning of the task that Harry found Neville and began hounding him.

“Have you come up with anything?”

“Um, yes. Here's some gillyweed, it'll give you gills so you can breathe underwater,” Neville said, pulling out a sticky plant from his pocket. Harry looked at it in horror but took it anyways.

“And you're sure it'll last an hour?”

“Uhh, I think so.”

“You think or you know?”

“Uhh,” Neville trailed off and hurried off to where the students were standing. Harry nervously went up to the stand where he would jump off.

When the cannon blew, Harry ate the gillyweed and jumped into the water. He didn't surface for a few minutes, making Neville think he'd killed Harry.

Thankfully, Harry made a flip out of the water and swam back into the depths, proving that he was, in fact, alive.

  


Harry saved Ron and Gabrielle, Fleur’s younger sister. Everyone huddled around them on the stand, and Fleur kissed his cheek in gratefulness. If that made him blush, then there's nothing to describe what happened next.

When Dumbledore proclaimed Harry the second-place winner for his “moral fiber,” Neville cut a path through the people to tightly hug Harry. When Harry patted his back, Neville grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Oh my God Harry, I thought I killed you!” Neville exclaimed, getting up and pacing the stand.

Harry was frozen in shock, but Neville didn't notice.

“When you didn't surface, I thought I had you drowned! I thought that now your ghost would haunt the lake forever, and it would've been my fault because I gave you the wrong plant! But then you did a flip, and I was so relieved, because I didn't kill you! This is the best moment of my life!” Neville stopped pacing and looked around him. Everyone was staring at him.

“What are you guys looking at?”

“You kiss the Potter,” Viktor said.

That gave Neville pause. “I did?”

“Yes! It was adorable!” Fleur said.

Neville turned red. He turned to Harry, and asked, “I did?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Neville nodded. “Okay.” He ran to the edge of the platform, jumping into the water.

Cedric and Viktor fished him out of the water.

  


As they were walking to the school, Harry caught up to Neville, who immediately turned away and ran to the school.

“Damn.”

Harry really wanted to talk to him. They were friends, and Neville kissed him, they had a lot to talk about.

Two days later, Harry finally cornered Neville and managed to get him to stop squeaking. Neville apologized profusely, saying he'd never do that again and that he hopes this didn't ruin their friendship.

“Neville, it's fine,” Harry assured him.

Neville shook his head. “No, it's not. I just kissed you in front of everybody and the nasty reporter was probably there, so that means that she's going to talk about you in a negative way, and the Patil twins probably saw you, so now Parvati might not want to talk to you anymore, and even though you're in second place, the other competitors might not talk to you anymore and the other schools might not —”

Harry stopped him by getting on tip-toe, grabbing his face, and giving him a peck on the lips. Neville’s eyes were wide and red dusted his cheeks.

“Neville, I don't care about any of them. I only care about you.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They walked to the dining hall, hand in hand, smiling and blushing together.

  


The third trial was a maze. Harry stood at his entrance and looked back into the stands, trying to find Neville. When he did, Neville waved at him, and Harry waved back.

The cannon blew, and Harry entered the maze.

  


He came out holding Cedric’s body in his arms. He was crying. Cedric was dead.

Afterwards, Moody was revealed to be Barty Crouch Jr., and Harry was pronounced the winner of the Triwizard Tournament.

There was a school-wide funeral for Cedric.

Harry talked to Dumbledore. He felt empty.

He remembered to say goodbye to Fleur and Viktor.

  


Neville crept up the stairs with two mugs in hand. He found Harry laying on his bed. When Neville neared, Harry sat up.

“Neville, what are you doing here?”

“I, um,” Neville began. He lifted the mugs. “I thought you might like something warm to drink?”

Harry fell in love.

“Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks.”

Neville gave him a mug and sat down next to him, and they both drank hot chocolate.

  


When it was time to leave for the summer, Harry wrote down his address and gave it to Neville, asking him to please write to him. Neville nodded, and hugged him, and made to leave but Harry stopped him.

“What happened?”

Harry looked up at him shyly and said, “I'm going to miss you.”

Neville smiled at him. “I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I'm going to write to you all the time.”

Harry quickly kissed him and stepped away. “You better. Bye, Neville.”

“Bye, Harry,” Neville said, touching his lips while his face warmed.

  


On the ride back, Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron, who were talking about something or the other. He was still thinking about Neville, and he made him smile.

Hermione looked over at him and nudged his arm. “Harry, what are you thinking about?”

Harry shrugged, not wanting to say.

But it seemed that Ron didn't mind, because he said in a sing-song voice, “Neville Longbottom!”

Hermione gasped, “What?”

“What? No!”

“Yes you are! Look at you, you're blushing!”

“No I'm not!” He was, in fact, blushing.

“Yes you are! Oh my God, are you and Neville dating now?” Hermione seemed very happy for them. Ron looked in interest when she asked.

“No. I mean, I don't know.” Harry crossed his arms and looked away.

“But he kissed you.”

“The entire school saw,” Ron added.

“And after that, you two went into the dining hall together!”

“Didn't he bring you chocolate at the end of the year?”

“Oh my God, you guys hugged before you came on the train!”

“That doesn't mean anything!” Harry adamantly said.

Just then, Neville passed by their cabin, waved at them, then continued on his way. Harry waved back enthusiastically, then turned back to his friends.

They had knowing grins on their faces.

“We're not friends anymore,” Harry said to the sounds of laughter.

  


The first letter came the second day of summer.

When Harry woke up to an owl perched outside his window, he immediately took the letter and ripped it open.

> “Hello Harry!
> 
> I hope this letter got to you in time. I just wanted to write to you, and say that I really miss you, even if it's only been two days. Can you believe we still have three months left? I'm sure I'll still miss you until we see each other again.
> 
> Gran asked me who was I writing to, because this was the first thing I did when I got home. I was nervous to tell her that it was you, but I did, and she said to tell you she sends her best wishes.
> 
> Wow, I'm kind of shaking? Sorry if you can't read my writing. It's just, you give me such a warm feeling in my heart that it seems that my body might burst with it! Wow, ever since I accidentally kissed you, I can't stop thinking about you. It even made me remember all the times before the kiss that made me notice you.
> 
> I'm sorry if that's too much. If you want, we can forget I said that.
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to say that I miss you, and I hope to see you very soon.
> 
> Happy summer! Neville.”

Harry wanted to die, Neville was so cute.

They spent the summer like this, writing sappy but not-yet romantic letters to each other. The Dursleys thankfully didn't ask him who was he constantly writing to, assuming that it was to other wizards.

Harry found himself almost writing “I like you” time and time again, but every time he hesitated. He didn't know if Neville would be fine with that or not.

Neville seemed to not care about that, seeing as how his latest letter started off with, “I really like you.” When Harry read that, he ran to his room and locked it, just in case his aunt or uncle tried to get in.

Neville wrote that he really likes him, and wants to be with him, and if Harry doesn't want to be together like that, then that's fine and that he hopes they'd still be friends?

Harry’s letter consisted of “I want to be with you too” and “I really like you too.”

(Harry then sent a letter to Hermione and Ron, which only said, “Don't make fun of me when we see each other again, if you do, we're not friends anymore.”)

This was, of course, before Harry had to cast a Patronus charm in order to protect Dudley and himself.


End file.
